Krono and Nyx: Prologue and Chapter 1
by NathanOriginal
Summary: The story follows the adventures of two individuals with jarring pasts that join forces to fight against crime and corruption of the city Tortuous. This is based in the Zelda universe to an extent. It's almost entirely original with references to Zelda characters. The rest of the story will be under my fictionpress account with the same username. NathanOriginal.
Tortuous. The fated city; but not one of a good fate, or even a pleasant fate, but a fate of cruel justice that the lowly inhabitants inflicted upon themselves. This is the story of that cruel justice.

As much as Tortuous was a city full of pride, the royals agreed that the common folk should have at least one day of luxury so they threw a festival every winter. A festival where all the city folk could participate in revels. Even the lowly city lamp lighters like my father had the day off to enjoy themselves. For years my father saved up almost every last rupee in order to take my mother and I to the festival.

The festival itself spanned the length of an entire quadrant of the city. Colorful shops and stalls lined the streets. Each stall keeper shouted at the quests to try their product or try their luck on a rigged game. My parents and I wandered down the streets, passing hundreds and hundreds of people from all over the city. Even some of the royals were here, although usually surrounded by their bodyguards. Seems like they didn't get the day off. We continued to attempt to explore the entirety of the festival, stopping at all the shops and stalls, but we never did visit it all.

Near the end of the day we stopped by a food stall. As he did every year my father bought my mother and I some pastries for our dinner. As I took a bite out of it, my whole body quivered in divine euphoric bliss as the lemon cream caressed my tongue. Since we were so poor my meals usually included bread and cheese with occasional apple, so this pastry was always the highlight of this day. After we had eaten we continue to explore the festival till the large bell tower that stood in the high in center of the city let out a loud dull dong. Dong... Dong... It continued to ring till it ceased after the twelve ring. It was the next day; the festival ended.

The three of us skipped down the streets of the lower quadrant after a day at the winter carnival. The array of rainbow festival lamps faded behind us as we left. The winter breeze danced around us as the rising moon hunted the shadows like mice of the field that scurry away from its gaze. We continued down the streets remarking upon carnival's attractions, the fun games and foods we enjoyed. The streets soon emptied as we continued down the road, the street lamps faded. Even the moon's haunting gaze lifted and we soon were engulfed by darkness. My father lit his lantern he carried each night on his patrol. Its dim light pierced the darkness, unveiling the man huddled against a wall. He was muttering something.

"Sir, are you okay?" My father approached him.

"Damn bastards...my wife...how could they...curse them! Curse them!" He then looked up at my father like he was his salvation. "Yes, yes!" He chuckled to himself. My father backed off, startled. The man stood up. His physique was thin and lanky. His clothes were torn and rugged. His face was bruised and tears fell from his hysterical face.

"Sir, what happened?" My father approached the man once again to help him. My mother and I huddled together in fear.

"They...my wife...they...they...they took her...and...they...I need to pay them back..." He panted regaining his mental stability. "I'm sorry...I need to pay them back." He lunged out at my father, grappling him to the ground. My father's lantern crashed against the street, generating a demonic light. We huddled there staring at my father being brutally beaten. My mother screamed hysterically, tears streaming down her face. My father's blood soon painted the street.

The man rose finished with his victim. He grabbed my father's coin pouch and looked at it in disgust. "NO! NO! I need more!"

He turned to my paralyzed mother; blood covered his bruised face. He roared and attacked my helpless mother. I stood by as he beat my mother indiscriminately, leaving no part of her untouched. After what felt like hours he finished he gazed at his new found wealth.

"Yes...Yes...I can save her...I...I..." The mad man stuttered.

I gazed at the devil before me. His red eyes were Hell laughing at me, laughing at such pain and hatred I held. Then they spoke to me. "You cannot save them now. You are weak, a mere boy. Your parents' death cannot be avenged by you." They haunted me as I fled into the night.

Krono Chapter 1: First Contact

Krono threw back his woolen covers in distress. Sweat poured from his face as he sat up and took deep breaths. Once calmed down he walked to his porcelain washbasin which sat on a makeshift stone table across his chamber. He splashed his face with water as the figure within the water gazed back at him. The face was rouge-like; with sharp scarred features. His pointed ears poked out through his long blonde hair. Krono gazed into the figure's eyes. They laughed at Krono and his past that he could not atone for. Krono splashed the laughing waters and left to the main chamber in distress.

The main chamber was a rocky cavern. A mossy stone path led to the disregarded stone pool. Water droplets dripped off the jagged walls into the murky water below. No sign of life could be found swimming in it. Broken stone stumps sat where grand stone columns used to stand with purpose, but the now jagged stumps couldn't even be used as stools. Several fading sconces lined the walls like graveyard, each sconce digging its own grave. This forsaken cave used to be a fairy fountain, a place where weary travelers could come and recuperate and rest, but now it was nothing but a skeleton of the past, forgotten after it was sealed away in a landslide. Krono may have moved in but he made no attempt to resurrect it to his original glory. Although his fairy friend, Nyx, had attempted to make this dirty, nasty, wet hole into a comforting place to live _._ A makeshift stone cabinet was at far side of the wall. Glowing embers from the large fire spit painted the chamber in an eerie orange light. A few rabbits hung above the embers, seemingly pleading to be eaten quickly.

 _Looks like Nyx had already started breakfast._ Krono thought to himself. He took a large slice off the rodent and walked to the entrance of the cavern. He placed his arm against the rocky wall and gazed out at landscape below. The autumn wind danced over the hibernating plains past the farmlands, to the Shadow Peaked Mountains. Krono's gaze was then drawn to the city of Tortuosus.

The city was built like a sundial. Thirteen towers representing the hour of daylight circled the city. The towers bowed to a much taller, central tower that stood as the dial. The grand marble bell tower stood strong in the center of city, its marble roots ingrained into the city below, separating the city into four quadrants; East, West, North and South.

The Eastern and Western Quadrants were acceptable in size and were filled with humble buildings made of wood, brick and stone. The streets still filled with citizens running from store to store trying to finish up their errands before sunset. The inhabitants spent most of their days working at their modest shops and stalls to make a decent living completely ignorant to large black cloud that hung above the city like an unwanted parasite.

Though the Eastern and Western Quadrants were nice the Northern Quadrant was the highlight of the city. It was the smallest of the quadrants though what it lacked in size it compensated in wealth. Several jeweled palaces and mansions stood tall in the setting sun. Multicolored reflections were cast upon the streets below. If it were practical and had there been enough gold in the world; the streets would have been paved in it. Though the Northern Quadrant's glory could not distract one's gaze from the Southern Quadrant. The North's glory could only be matched by the South's repulsiveness. Forgotten broken buildings laid there pleading for a merciful death, but their suffering had no end. Waste covered the streets, staining the once-white stones. Several haunting moans echoed in the streets. Factories and warehouses dotted throughout the quadrant like unwanted weeds, feeding off the citizens lives. Their smog blanketed the quadrant in an attempt to hide its sin from the Goddesses, but its sin had blacked the land forever.

The sun finally fell behind the horizon. Krono nodded and turned from the city. Finishing his rodent breakfast he walked back to his chamber. Several work benches lined the walls where many unfinished gadgets and gizmos lay forgotten. Although Krono made little to no attempt to make this cavern homely he conceded to the fact that he needed tables for his projects. Krono disregarded his mess and continued to a wooden figure that stood across the room.

The figure was garbed in leather armor that seemed to be forged from the dusk itself. The armor was light, built for stealth and its appearance resembled a dark shade. It was equipped with an iron buckler, a hand and a half sword at its side, along with several pouches of smoke bombs, throwing knives and other trinkets. A long dark scarf was wrapped around the neck like a noose with the Royal crest embroidered at the end of it. Krono dawned the dusk armor with it's abyssal tunic first, then the cowl and at last he wrapped himself in the scarf. Once Krono finished he turned back to the wooded figure, where a black mask was left gawking at him. Its red eyes had several glowing ritualistic symbols encircling them. The mask covered the top half of Krono's face. Several white cracks had started to form at the edges of the mask. Krono reached for the mask in hesitation as he remembered back to the dark ritual that created such an item. He winced at that thought.

A glowing orb flew to Krono's side then exploded into a dazzling light, revealing a perfect young woman. Her black hair was short and straight, not yet reaching her bare shoulders. Her dazzling eyes had a deep purple glow. Her face was very sharp and mischievous. Her body was seemed petite but you could feel abnormally strong mystic power around her. Purple tinted wings emerged from short black dress that she wore.

"Are we heading out Krono or were you just playing dress up?" She winked at Krono teasingly. _For a fairy of darkness she was quite the little perky sunbeam._

Krono ignored her comment. Even since Nyx had healed him after a grave wound she brought it upon herself to be his 'helpful' companion. At first she was nothing but an annoyance but she grew on him and became his own fairy sidekick. Although she hated to be called a sidekick. Partner was the only role she'd accept.

"Aye, Nyx. You better suit up." Krono replied. "And douse your glow this time, we don't want to be spotted like last time."

"But of course, my liege." She replied sarcastically. She bowed, turned, and headed to her own quarters.

Krono sighed and turned back to the wooden figure before him. The mask seemed to gaze deep into Krono's very essence leaving an eerie feeling within him. He conceded to the mask's unbreakable gaze and placed it upon his face. As soon as it touched his skin dreadful pain shot through his entire body. His mind went red. Anger, rage, and raw power shot through him. His scream echoed across the City of Tortuosus, leaving an icy chill that hung in the air. As soon as the pain started it had ended and was replaced with devastating raw power. Krono relaxed, taking several breaths before he continued. He equipped sword on his back while he attached his buckler to his wrist and headed down to the stables to meet Nyx.

The stable was a small wooden structure built into the cavern walls. A small stream of glistening water ran out the tunnel into the plains below. Nyx stood there finishing saddling Krono's horse, Atlas. Atlas's body was slim but built, bred for speed and mobility. _If one stared long enough into his hair their soul would be consumed into it's abyssal blackness. Or so the stories said._ Krono smirked at the thought.

Nyx's dress was gone and replaced with dark leather clothing similar to Krono's. Her hair was tied up in a black bandana and her eyes were covered by a black leather mask. She had a dagger attached to her waist along with several equipment pouches. Although she was adept in magic, it never hurt to be prepared for melee.

Nyx noticed Krono staring at her "So are we going to head out or are you just going to stand there staring?"

Krono shook himself free from her mystic beauty. "What do you think?" Krono huffed and jumped onto Atlas's saddle. Nyx returned to her smaller form and sat on Krono's shoulder.

"We need to get you your own horse." Krono grumbled.

"Nah, your shoulder is comfy enough." Nyx winked.

If his eyes weren't embraced in red, he would have rolled them.

"Hiiyaaa!" Krono whipped the reigns and Atlas shot down the tunnel like catapult. Cold autumn wind blew through them as they dashed through the plains of Tortuosus. The harsh breeze pierced their souls as Atlas flew across the plains like a dragon. The sun had set and the moon began to rise creating several shadows that danced with Krono and Nyx to the city walls.

They stopped outside the walls of the grand city. They gazed up at the great stone walls that were about four stories high not including the several towers that stood watch. Luckily the guard at this particular tower was too occupied watching a young lady bathe then watching over the city. _It was sickening really._ Krono thought as he grabbed his grappling hook crossbow from his belt. He loaded the tip into his hand crossbow and shot it at the top. With a CLINK, it anchored. Krono grabbed the rope and began to climb.

Nyx floated up and patted Atlas's head. "See ya later boy." Atlas neighed happily. Nyx turned and flew up to the top of the walls and looked down at Krono with a sly smile. He grunted in annoyance.

As he climbed the cool breeze composed a simple tune with Krono's hanging equipment. The tune resembled a ghostly choir singing a chilling tune that froze even the ground beneath them.

Krono looked down at the city below. To say it was a sad sight would be an understatement. Fading street lamps illuminated several drunkards and starving children that laid down in filth of the quadrant. Had there been stars shining through the smog even they could not provide comfort to those below. The sorrowful songs of the souls of the starving and decrepit haunted the streets in eerie silence.

Krono reached the top to find Nyx waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." She smirked. "You know for someone adept in magic you still can't seem to make that old scarf that you found powerful enough for flight." Nyx gestured at his scarf.

"I've told you this before. The enchantment of Roc only allows me to glide. Even with interloper magic it cannot be upgraded anymore then already is." Krono replied irritably as he gathered up his grappling hook. _Never mind; she still is an annoyance._ He thought to himself.

"Naughty boy, isn't interloper magic prohibited in this land?" Nyx winked teasingly.

Krono ignored her comment with a grunt. It was true; Interloper magic had been banned ever since the Interloper Incident several years ago, which almost collapsed the monarchy completely, but Krono chose to use his mystic training to help him in this crusade of justice.

Krono jumped to the nearest building as he began his patrol around the city. It was only a few years ago had he and Nyx had begun this crusade of his. After that day so long ago he had sworn to protect the city's innocent from the dark forces plotting the city's demise. The city had only gone from bad to hell. The city walls rose even higher the gatekeepers increased their standards for lowly citizens to travel preventing easy travel to the other quadrants. This left each quadrant to its own devices to survive. The royal's kept their wealth and palaces, while these peasants got the left-overs. Left-over materials, left -over food and water. No quadrant made any attempt to help each other. Each citizen placed in their lives in this hell of their own creation.

If Tortousus had any travelers, they would have thought this place the capital of Hell. Trade was scarce since the other kingdoms just pretended Tortuosus didn't exist. It was quite amusing to think foreigners use this city as a myth to tell their children that Tortuosus is where the children go when they're bad.

Krono continued to jump and glid from rooftop to rooftop. Nyx flew behind him producing a ghostly light. Regardless of what Krono says she always kept her glowing aura on. It provided a sliver of hope to the citizens below. The central tower was twice as high as the city walls. What was built of once pure white marble was now stained dark grey. A large rusty bell hung at the top, which was used as a time keeper as well as a warning bell for the city if attacked. Although nobody would bother invading this grotesque city so nobody bothered to stand watch. The central tower was the Royal Guards head quarters and the catacombs beneath it were forged into prison cells. Krono fired his grappling hook to the top where it anchored with a satisfying Clink. He reached the top where Nyx sat waiting for him.

"Took you l..."

"Don't you say it," Krono replied threateningly.

Nyx smiled triumphantly at Krono's childish retort.

They knelt there in silence as the cool autumn breeze caressed their skin. Krono stared down at the forsaken city reminiscing his past. He was born here although he had not lived here for most of his life. His life was devoted to the tribe of the Shiekah who took him in as an orphan boy. Only a few years ago had returned to fulfill his promise. Since his return his infamy increased. Wanted posters dotted the walls of the buildings. Even the Royal Guard had increased their search for him, mostly to prevent anymore of their under the table dealings being brought into the light.

After Krono took in the 'sights' he attached his hook to his belt and anchored it into the tower. He motioned to Nyx to follow him. She landed on his shoulder and they lowered themselves down to the window above the barrack head quarters. The room was round with several tables with benches lined around a large hearth where roaring flames fought each other for dominance. A large desk stood guard at the entrance. A stone stair way rode up the wall into the sleeping quarters. Several guardsmen sat around tables drinking. And from what Krono could smell it was one of the specialty drinks from the Inn a few streets away. Each guard wore a chain-mail tunic with the royal crest embroidered unto a purple sash wrapped around them. Krono made his way across support beams and perched himself over the main desk at the entrance and leaned down and listened. Through the common chatter he made out an interesting conversation.

"Sir, you have help save our daughter!" An old man demanded as he cradled his crying wife in his arms. The man was elderly garbed in nightwear with a long knit cap falling onto his shoulder. The elderly wife wore an old night dress similar to her husbands own nightwear. "She was kidnapped, sir!" The man stammered.

"Sir, can you please explain to us what happened exactly?" The guard sat uninterested at the entrance desk, probably thinking of the 'lovely' brothel down the street that he went to at the end of each shift.

"We awoke to loud noises and voices in our daughter's room," he began "so I ran to her chamber to find her gone with her window open!"

"Alright, sir, so you're telling me that you heard a noise and then your daughter disappeared?" The guard asked.

"Yes!"

"Sir, did you see anyone take her or do you think that some mystic force took your daughter away? Perhaps that damn vigilante Krono flew in on his magical scarf and then disappeared." The guard chuckled.

"DO YOU TAKE ME AS A OLD FOOL?! I SAW SOME MEN!" The man's face grew red.

"Alright, sir, calm down; tell me what you saw?" The guard replied, startled.

Calmer the man replied, "I saw several men fleeing away into an alley!"

The guard adjusted himself to a comfortable position. "Right, can you describe these men?" The guard asked as he doodled something inappropriate on his notepad.

"These monsters wore some sort of leather garb with an orange and red symbols embroidered on their backs." The old man described.

"That all?" the guard asked.

The man thought for a bit then replied. "They also wore boar masks! Boar masks of bone!"

 _Sounds like the Masked Cult, as the citizens have named them._ Krono thought to himself. _Although none of them would be stupid enough to have kidnapped someone straight from their house without a small militia to back them up. Especially if this so-called cult wanted their escapades to remain a secret. They'd be stealthier than that. These must have just been some hired brutes._

"Uh huh. So how many were there?" The guard continued to doodle on his notepad.

"It was dark but it looked like two burly men." the man replied.

"Do you see where they were headed?" The guard asked.

"Not really," The man said defeated, "but I've heard is that these men have some hideout on First Street. Please, sir, just go save our daughter!"

"Okay, sir. I'll send this over to my commanding officer and he'll take care of it as soon as possible." The disinterested guard rose from his chair and began to walk off.

"WHAT?!" The old man's face erupted in flood of red "My daughter has been taken and you're just going to push it aside like it's nothing?!" The man loosed his wife from his arms and launched himself at the guard.

The guard jumped back, startled, but quickly regained his composure, "I'm sorry, sir, but I need to clear this with my captain before I send out a search party. There's a system we need to follow or there will be chaos." The guard replied disingenuously.

The women lunged at the guard. "Chaos?! Have you seen this city?! It's nothing but chaos and here you are saying that you have clear this with your captain?! Why haven't all these kidnappings been prioritized! There's been five since the beginning of this month! Each one found dead in ditch a few days later! You town guards are useless to this city!" The old woman's face matched that of a field after a great war.

The guard leaped up and unsheathed his sword. "You dare slander the Royal Guards!" He aimed the point at the now-cowering couple "I should arrest you for treason! But luckily I'm not in the mood tonight so I'll let you leave." He gestured to the door. "Leave before I change my mind!"

The women hid herself in her husband's arms and began to bawl a river of tears. The couple left, defeated; their tears stained the ground white behind them.

Krono and Nyx returned to the tower roof.

"Looks like you'll be a white knight in shining armor tonight Krono." Nyx nudged his cheek teasingly.

"Right. As if any white knights exist in this god-forsaken world." Krono replied cynically.

"Well aren't you a happy little sun beam." she muttered. "Well about the legendary hero clad in green? I mean he was wearing green but he could be considered a W _hite Knight."_

"I hope you know that was just a fairy tale right? No such hero came to this city." Krono retorted.

Nyx shrugged and floated above him. Krono rolled his eyes and motioned to move out.

Nyx nodded. Krono stepped back then ran and leaped off the marble tower, his equipment sang as he fell to the earth below him. As the ground approached Krono, he unfurled his scarf like wings and then was lifted to the skies like a falcon with its prey. The icy wind carried them over the broken city and after several minutes they had reached their destination: the roof of a large abandoned warehouse. Krono landed with Nyx who insisted on staying on his really comfy shoulder.

They stood there and listened. Ominous voices could be heard from within the warehouse chanting some ritual. They lowered themselves to an open window and gazed at the scene within. Red fire light danced around the room unveiling several masked men hovering around a stone table surrounded by candle sticks. The men wore long robes forged from fresh blood and raging flames. Each entity fought across the fabric in an endless war for dominance.

 _This seems to be the place._ Krono thought to himself.

Krono and Nyx looked down into the building below where an unconscious young women had been chained to the table with several cultist bowed around her.

One cultist, who seemed to be the leader, stood at the head of the table where two burly men stood at each side mirroring the old man's description. The men were like trees; each arm a branch and each leg a thick root cracking the ground beneath them. They both wielded giant executioner axes as tall as themselves. Krono turned to the surrounding cultists who were led in a strange ceremonial chant not of this world. Even with Krono's vast knowledge of magic this monstrous language was unknown to him.

Krono turned to Nyx whispering, "Nyx, you daze the surrounding cultists and I'll take down the chief and his bodyguards."

"Hmph. Of course you'd take the fun ones for yourself." Nyx pouted.

Krono ignored her childish response and continued with his plan. He snuck through the nearby window and made his way onto a wooden beam above the cultists. He wrapped his rope of his grappling hook around the beam; once there he loaded the hook into his crossbow and with a SCHINK the hook was launched from the crossbow. The head cultist yelped like pup as the hook embedded itself into his back. Krono grabbed the other end of the rope and jumped down from the beam lifting the head cultist up into the air. As Krono landed the cultist's head crashed into the beam with a dull thud. Krono let loose the rope and the head cultist fell back to the ground. "Omhf..." he groaned. The remaining cultists scrambled about as they attempted to gain their bearings only to be blasted to the ground by Nyx's dark magic bolts.

The tree like bodyguards stood fast in the midst of the confusion and welcomed Krono to their ritual session with a few wild swipes of their axes. Krono jumped out of the way as the axes swung past him. Krono then rolled behind one of the bodyguards unsheathed two knives and slashed his tendons.

"Gagh!" The bodyguard fell to his knees. With his defense down Krono raised his left hand, flipped upward into a spin and impacted the guards head with his Iron buckler. The guard crumpled beneath the paralyzing blow. Krono stood above his victim catching his breath when the other bodyguard swung his axe at him. Krono jumped onto the flat side of the blade then sprung over the guard, unsheathing his knifes as he flipped. The guard wailed in pain as Krono thrust his knives into the guard's back to securing a hold there.

A few seconds the guard stabilized and attempted to shake Krono off his back, thrashing about like a drowning fish. In a last attempt to relieve himself of the new parasite he flung his body against a wooden post. Krono jumped off the guard leaving his knives to be embedded deeper into the guard's back. Krono landed in front of the hopeless guard smirking at his foxy work. Krono then bashed his buckler into the guard's face to finish it. Blood flowed out from beneath the ivory mask as the guard crumpled to the ground, defeated.

Krono turned from his prey to see Nyx sitting on the table next to a few battered and beaten cultists now tied together with rope, her head in her hand unamused at Krono's shenanigans.

"We'll wasn't that nice. You showing off your little flips and tricks like you were some kind of monkey king," she said in disdain. She shook herself off and said "Well while you were playing with your food, I managed to catch the rest of the cultists and release the poor girl to her parents. So if you're done toying with them we should continue." She walked up to the unconscious cultist head with the grappling hook embedded into his back. She picked him up by the collar and placed him against the wall then slapped him.

"Wake up! My friend here would like to ask you a few questions." She slapped him again. He muttered something in the monstrous language probably some form of insult. She kicked him. "That's not very polite. You could have at least thanked me. Krono over here probably would have broken your legs to wake you."

"You..bit..."

SLAP!

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Nyx slapped him again.

"B...Bi..." Nyx raised her hand threateningly and he conceded. "Th...th...thank you..." The cultist groaned.

"Good now we can continue. Krono dear, I think it's your turn." She beckoned to him.

Krono groaned in disgust. He hated when she called him _dear_. Krono appeared over the cultist, his blade unsheathed above him.

"Why have you been kidnapping random women for these rituals?!" Krono's blade teetered on the cultists neck.

Petrified the cultist replied, "He tells us to. He says blood of the pagans grants us ascension to our monstrous forms after death. So we can then be transcribed into fierce deities."

"Who's _he?!"_ Krono's voice now resembled a coach driving across a gravelly road on a rainy night.

"We can't say his name!" The man squealed.

"Who is he?!" Krono's blade was now drawing blood.

"He...he..hi..." The man went limp. Krono withdrew his blade in confusion.

Silence.

The silence filled the room like a flood. Krono and Nyx looked about the dark warehouse in an attempt to find where the silence had come from, when the cultists suddenly sat upright, eyes pried open; a ghostly purple aura fleeing from their sockets, crawling around Krono and Nyx like maggots on a decaying carcass.

Krono and Nyx stood for combat as the cultist stared at them. They then spoke in unison.

"We are the subjects of The Dark Descender, The Oracle, The Diviner, The Harbinger of Darkness. For darkness comes to all, but we few will emerge as deities! Let the blood of pagans pave the road to our exaltation! Long live the Great Demon King!" The Cultists reared up into the air. Dark ethereal tendrils burst from their bodies and flew away. The cultists dropped to the ground like rag dolls.

Krono dashed to the nearest one and checked his pulse.

"They're dead."

Nyx looked around at the bodies "Looks like _The Dark Descender_ wanted to remain only a figment of madness. No one can prove he exists if nobody is alive to tell of him." Nyx looked at the guards. "Even the guards were killed." Nyx observed. "This cult must require everyone even mercenaries to go through some ritual before they can work with them." Nyx paused "What sort of powerful magic could produce such a devastating kill switch in each one of the members?"

Krono mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Krono?" Nyx eyes perked up.

"I said a high level of interloper magic might be able to."

"Ah well maybe you should speak up. You're not the only one here you know." Nyx retorted.

Krono grunted.

Nyx ignored his reply. "Okay so the next question is, who's learned in interloper magic besides you Krono? Didn't that sect of the Shiekah get executed after their failed attempt to bring down the monarchy?"

Krono shrugged. "I guess there's other survivors. And that's who we should be searching for, Nyx." Krono stood up and readied to leave. "Looks like we might have to visit an old friend of ours." Krono smirked in delight.

"Oh no! Not him Krono! Please tell me you're talking about someone else!"


End file.
